


AnikiShipping oneshots

by LanAI13



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I also have this on Wattpad, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot Collection, Open to recommendations, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanAI13/pseuds/LanAI13
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots for my OTP because it’s so unappreciated. Enjoy!





	AnikiShipping oneshots

(PROMPT: H-How long have you been standing there?)

Narrator POV   
Shou liked to think out loud when he's alone. It helped him get his thoughts organized and help him process everything going on. So when faced with something this important to him he felt the need to talk out loud.

In the past few weeks he realized two things about himself and neither was calming. He found out that A. he's either Gay or Bi (he can't fully tell since he's too busy worrying about other things to really sit down and think that through.) and B. He likes his best friend. 

He's alone in the shed right now leaning on the windowsill watching the rain hit it. The rain believe it or not was working in his favor at the moment. Since no one was in there now and it was raining they would stay where ever they were so he didn't have to worry about anything there. So because of that he decided to calm his easily disturbed nerves by talking this out instead of repressing it. 

"Ok so" He said. "I like my best friend that's not that uncommon it happened all the time... but you know with ... people of the opposite gender." (I'm having this set the same year GX came out) "well even if Judai doesn't like me he's kind and would still be my friend anyway as long as I don't try anything." His face fell greatly. "But will I be able to handle that? I mean it's already so uncomfortable to be around him and... if I don't say anything at all it's all just gonna keep weighing on me. And can I really stand the pain of just knowing that he's gonna or even seeing him fall in love."

Shou tried to calm down with little results until he finally sighed. "Why do I have to be like this. Why can't I just be normal and fall for a girl who I barley know so the heart break won't be so bad. And why did it have to be a guy..." sho suddenly enters a memory of when he was little. "Ha... I guess no matter how much I denied it they were right. I'm just a..." He couldn't take it he trailed off and a tear fell.   
"No your wrong. They were wrong." Shou heard a voice from behind him. He turned around to see Judai soaked from head to toe from the rain. He wanted to ask what he was doing their but he had a personally more important question to ask. "H-How long have you been standing there." He asked whimpering a little. "I'd say about when you said why do I have to be like this." Sho sighed in relief knowing he didn't hear who he was talking about but stiffened when he remembered he had mentioned it was a guy. 'Their goes the pretending to be straight option.' 

"Shou can I ask you a couple of questions please." He swallowed hard "yeah." Judai walked over to him, still soaked and sat down. "So my first question should probably be are you gonna be ok?" He said looking up at shou. Shou didn't look at him. Instead he just stared out the window. "Ya. I'll be fine." He answered blankly. All the emotion in his voice from a moment ago was gone. Secretly it was because he thought if he spoke with emotion he'd cry. "Ok so then my next question is who are the 'they' you were talking about?" Shou kinda felt trapped there. He didn't want to talk about it but it might help to talk about it. "Some bullies from elementary and middle school." He sighed. "It's stupid honestly." "What did they say?" "Huh?" "You said they were right. So what were they right about?"

Shou decided to look at him. "What do you think?" Judai looked confused. "Huh I thought it was obvious. *a quick pause* when I was little I was bullied a bit. Nothing big just picking on me for being small and stuff like that. But then one day one kid decided to call me gay and it stuck. Every other day id be called some sort of gay slur. One day I partnered up for a project with a new kid who'd just moved their. We were working on the project and some kids came over and just started 'warning' him that I was queer and I might 'try something' with him. The kid didn't know what to do so we finished the project and he always avoided me after that. I always told them it wasn't true and that I was normal. Guess they were righ-" Judai spoke up. "No they weren't!" Judai was uncharacteristically serious ever since he entered the shed/dorm. "They were wrong because you are normal! Liking boys doesn't change that! Because their is no such thing as normal. Shou we're all here for you and will except you no matter what. Especially me." With that shou looked down for a second and despite how weird he knew it would be and despite the fact he was soaked shou moved forward and hugged him. Judai hugged back and they just stayed there. "Thank you." Shou muttered quietly with a slightly shaky voice. Judai just hugged him tighter. When they did pull apart Judai decided he wanted more answers and asked him one more question. "So...who is it?" Shou's face darkened red just enough to notice if you really looked. "What?" He choose to play it dumb. "Who's this person your giving all your head space to?" "Look Judai it's not really your business." Judai gave him a cheeky grin. "What are they so appalling you can't tell me? I want to hear who it is so I can tell you how great or horrible you two are together." Sounds like Judai's back to normal shou thought.

(Shou's POV) 

"Trust me you don't want to know." I wanted this conversational end so much it hurt me physically. But I know Judai he's stubborn so I knew right away that he wasn't gonna let up that easily. "Come on Shou just tell me!" "No." His face dropped but then was replaced by a smirk I knew all to well. "Then duel me. If I win you tell me. If you win I never ask again. Plus this is the opportunity for us to duel like you've been asking." I was conflicted again Judai was a good dullest one of the best in my opinion but I've been wanting to show him how much I've improved. After a moment or three I replied with a sigh "Fine." A moment later and where dueling on the bed. Ive got a good hand but every dullest has their faults. Like the ones that rush into attacking with out caution. Or the ones that rely on only monster cards. I've just had to hope mine didn't get in the way.

23 minutes later 

I lost. It was a good duel but I lost and a deals a deal. I can't believe I thought I would win. "Ok Shou if I remember we made a bet." Oh great. Maybe I can lie my way out of this. "Ok fine it's..." I took in a shaky breath it's better than telling him the truth. "It's Johan." He gave me a look. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Do you expect me to believe that? You always give him dirty looks when He's not looking." Yeah because he's always all over you. "Why would you lie to me." He looked blank with a hint of hurt. "Because ... you wouldn't understand I've been trying to keep everything a secret and I did what I always do and I...!" I trailed off knowing he didn't need to hear the rest. "Look Shou you need to calm down and breath. We made a deal and I can tell when your lying so just tell me. Why are you so afraid?" I took a second to push all the negative thoughts away and calmed down. When I gained control of my face I gave him a blank stare.

You know what? Why not. "Because it's you." I said monotone. He looked at me with a look that I thought read hurt. "What?" He said quietly. Bad idea on my behave. "I like you. Your what's been driving me insane." He still looked hurt so I turned my head away. Then I felt his arms around me. He hugged me and as a reflex I immediately hugged back. What's going on? This is odd. Wasn't he just hurt? Maybe he's going to tell me we can't be friends. 

"Shou I-" Was he crying? "I've been thinking for a while now. And I have decided that I don't see you as a friend. I like you shou." He whispered to me.

(Woooo I did it! Hope you all enjoyed)P.S if you'd like a part two comment and I might


End file.
